Protecters Of The World
by JustAnotherOtaku48
Summary: After the defeat of Pitch the guardians get a visit from some angry spirits, mad that they along with the other non-guardians were not notified of the situation, they get in and argument with the guardians until The Man In The Moon tells them of a new threat. Pitch is not gone, and for that matter they had a new enemy? The guardians must work with other spirits to save the world.


Greetings! This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you guys enjoy!  
I do not own Rise Of The Guardians!

Prologue (During the tooth palace invasion)

Cupid flew as fast as she could, the adrenaline was overwhelming, the wind in her face as she flew for dear life. She watched as the nightmares started to gain on her, she dodged their attempts to knock her out of the sky, they seemed to be getting faster or was she getting slower? Either way she couldn't let herself be caught not like the others, how did a regular day of work turn into a chaos filled nightmare? As Cupid flew she recalled meeting up with Patrick who was in the area at a casino, where else would you find the lucky leprechaun? Patrick always love testing the limits of his abilities, not because he was interested in spreading luck like he was supposed to, but more for his own personal gain. He even went as far as betting his forest to North in an attempt to gain ownership of the North Pole headquarters. However Lady Luck did not agree with him that time, but he was lucky North was not as greedy as him because after losing North refused to take Patrick's home and instead requested a favor in the future. Patrick walked out of the casino with a devious smirk to be greeted by Cupid, they walked and talked about resent events and upcoming ones as well. The two chuckle while discussing Bunny's pride when it comes to Easter, as the sun started to set they bid each other a farewell and went their separate ways until Patrick came into Cupid's view from the sky, She swooped down to find him running from what looked like a horse made of the Sandman's dream sand, but it was pitch black with an eerie aura unlike the regular dream sand. She and Patrick had some trouble taking it out but once they did they inspected the sand up close, it was dream sand infused with darkness creating what could only be described as a nightmare, They heard of only one being who could wield this ability, the power to manipulate shadows and darkness, The BoogeyMan. As old as Patrick was he never met this spirit in person he had only heard rumors of him going missing not to be seen by anyone sense the dark ages, and Cupid was a young spirit who was barely reaching the 164 mark of existence so she was not very familiar with other spirits besides Patrick. Their train of thought was interrupted when more than a dozen of the corrupted dreams began to surround them, they did the only thing they could and fought to make their escape with cupid shooting many charged arrows and the leprechaun throwing darts made of pure gold. After finding an opening they began to flee, there was just so many of them they couldn't keep up with attacking and dodging. They continued to flee but the dark horses kept persisting, but the main concern was Cupid, many spirits have great magic and were extremely powerful, the same went for Cupid, After Time, Mother Nature Jack Frost, and so on however, these spirits along with others in particular were able to become corrupt from darkness, unlike Patrick who was just one of the many proxies of Lady Luck they were able to combine there powers with darkness creating something entirely new. As they fled one of what could be assumed as a general of the nightmares speed up to grab cupid by the leg and thrust her into the ground, Patrick immediately stopped to help her when a swarm of nightmares towered over them looking like one of Mother Oceans catastrophic waves, they charged down at the two who were also surrounded by circling dark horses. "Get out of here!" Patrick yelled at Cupid pushing her toward the edge of the circling nightmares implying he wanted her to fly away. "What!? No way I can't leave you here I'm taking you with me!" she protested but only to be intercepted but the leprechaun, "You can't fly as fast with me to carry, besides I'm just a proxies of my Lady, there are hundreds of me but theirs only one you! You can't risk being caught!" Cupid with a shocked look began to argue once more but was interrupted but the screeching of the oncoming wave of nightmares, she turned back to Patrick who gave her a stupidly wide grin. Cupid held back her oncoming protests and flew of into the sky, she told herself not to look back but did anyways and the sight not only chilled her but filled her with guilt as she gazed at the wave of nightmares crashing down and then continuing to pursue her, Patrick nowhere in sight. Cupid continued to fly as fast as she could with the nightmares so close behind her she could feel their chilling aura. She decided to evade human populated places as will as she could hoping not to bring this problem onto them, it was the spirits jobs to protect the earth and most importantly human for that matter. However her antics were for not, she found herself being herded by the nightmares like cattle towards more populated areas, they wanted to cause fear and panic among the humans! Cupid flew higher in the sky only to be pulled down by the black dream sand and pulled down to the ground, hitting with hard crack as everything went black from the sand surrounding her and loss of consciousness.

Cupid groaned as she began to come to her senses and regain consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes as her blurry vision cleared to reveal gray. She blinked as she slowly began to push herself up off the ground, She looked around to see she was in a gray room bare yet disturbing. On her left she saw thick bars made of a substance she had never seen before, she began to get up and walk towards the bars only to find herself stopped by a chain around her ankle, Cupid looked down to see to shackles around one of her ankles and two around her wrists. She yanked at the chains but no dice, suddenly she remembered her bow and looked for it with panic. "Looking for this?" a sinister smooth voice chuckled, Cupid quickly turned to see a tall slender man with pale grayish skin and dark hair with a dark cloak smiling menacingly at her holding her bow clearly taunting her. "Give me my bow!" she shouted, "Whoa whoa, feisty aren't we? Don't worry you won't be needing it anymore." the slender man smirked. Cupid frowned, "What do you mean? Where am I? Who are you?" The man glared seeming highly offended by her last question. He walked toward the center of the room were the one of many cells sat, he sat the bow down on what looked like a rectangular budge with a flat surface in the middle of the room, in fact she noticed all kinds of weird patterns and shapes, even some upside down stairs. The dark figure turned to her, "The names Pitch, Pitch Black I'll excuse you're ignorance of my identity considering you are a fairly young spirit, for an imortal." He wasn't wrong, though she was over 100 of years Cupid had a body that could be no older than 16 or 17 but she had the feeling he was referring to her 164 of age, she heard Patrick mentioning Pitch Black or The Boogey Man was around sense the dark ages, then she snapped at the realization of something. PATRICK! She charged at the bars, "Where is Patrick?! What did you do to my friend!?" "Relax the little lucky charm is fine. He, just like you and many others have just become my new house guests." "More like prisoners" Cupid snarled. "Well I suppose if you want to put it that way, yes." "What is you're game what do you want with me and any other spirit here?!" Cupid yelled squeezing the bars. "What I want is simply, I want what every spirit wants, to be believed in," He smirked at Cupid who had a confused look, "And more… Like revenge on the guardians and the children sleep soundly with no worries of the shadows of the night." "If you're beef is with the guardians then why capture neutral spirits? We don't even care about what the guardians do so why?" Cupid questioned harshly. "Well the plans I have involve tipping the balance just a smudge, and I know you as well as every other spirit are ALL about the balance." "That's because we need it! If there is only evil we will all suffer, same goes for good!" "And yet you all have no problem spreading your joy, hopes, and love so much that my fear was on the brink of extinction!" He frowned at her with anger in his eyes. "But no that's all in the past, true right now it would be impossible to imprison let alone defeat some of the spirits with my old friends power, but after I defeat the guardians there will be enough fear to power me forever, then it'll be a fair match." He laughed evilly, "Speaking of the guardians I have a visit to at North's headquarters scheduled, so if you'll excuse me." Pitch began to walk out of the room into a distorted looking hallway, "You'll never get away with this!" Cupid screamed. "Oh, but I'm afraid I already have." Pitch shot back as he walked into the hall and disappearing into the shadows.

Cupid sat in the dull cell for what seemed like years, she felt pathetic and angry she couldn't even break some stupid chains made of dark dream sand. suddenly the chains broke and dissapeared, Cupid didn't question it she blasted the cell bar with her now non blocked powers, grabbed her bow and ran through the corridor with many cells freeing many different spirits, when she came across a cell with Patrick in it. Cupid busted the bars and swooped down giving Patrick a suffocating and relieved hug. "Hey, let me go! I c-can't br-reathe…" "I'm so glad you're ok!" Cupid only hugged his tighter before releasing him, "Of course I'm okay! I'm St. Patrick the freaking leprechaun! nobody could keep me down for long!" he stated pridefully. "Hey guys, we need some help with the tooth fairies, there all caged as well." They were interrupted by the groundhog. Cupid and Patrick followed the groundhog to the main room and along with the other spirits, helped free the fairy and return their teeth to them. After freeing all the fairies Cupid and Patrick met up once again. "Well that was, something…" Cupid said, "Yeah tell me about it, not to mention I just got a request from my lady, on behalf of her she wishes me to visit the guardians and find why it was they failed to notify the rest of us about the situation." Patrick stated in an annoyed tone. "Well your lady and I have the same idea, that has really been getting under my skin, I know this fight is between them and Pitch, but they could have at least warned the rest of us!" Cupid shouted, getting her strange looks from other spirits. She laughed nervously and picked up Patrick, flying out of the hole. "I think I'll go with you on Lady Luck's behalf." Cupid smiled increasing her speed to the north pole ready to give the guardians a good talking to with the leprachaun.

Wow! That was fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Thanks For Reading!

(Just to let you all know, when the the time the shackles broke was the same time the guardians got their powers back in the final battle and the imprisoned spirits, fairies and the teeth left before Pitch was sucked back into the hole.) 


End file.
